I Won't Let Anything Happen to My Family!
by Aishiteru-anata
Summary: *Gasps* Naruto and Hinata left the village! Why? I won't tell you. Read my story to find out more! Pairings NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno and more, OCs are included but mostly this is a Family story so yeah! R&R people! Enjoy and thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading my story. Most of my stories are unsuccessful but I hope this one is.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Me : Though, I wish I did.**

**Sasuke : Then I hope you enjoy your disappointment.**

**Edward : Hey! You stole my line.**

**Sasuke : So what?!**

**Me : When did Edward came in here? Strange....Okay, okay stop quarelling! One, anyone could say that line and second, you're not the one who created that sentence....(goes on bragging)**

**Naruto : Since Shiyo-san is busy...I'll say this : Enjoy the story, peeps!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Suna. The Kazekage along with the two couples and their daughter. Their daughter had a flow of long blond hair and eyes with the Byakugan and she was 7 years old. Don't need to tell you who her parents were.

"Gaara, aren't you a bit worried that Shikamaru might actually marry Temari and she'd go live with him?" Naruto asked his best friend. Gaara may be his best friend but Sasuke was his brother and compared nothing to his best friend.

"Maybe, maybe not. Temari's old enough to take care of herself. Though I may miss her a lot, she'll always be my sister. How about you? You miss Konoha?" He looked at the blond.

"I do but Hinata and I like living in a place where people can actually accept you for what you are. I've done so much for the village and still they looked down on me. I don't know what else to do. Maybe listening to you may be the right choice after all but really I don't want to cause trouble."

"You won't." Gaara's gaze went from Naruto's face to the horizon. "I thought Temari and Kankuro should be back by now."

"It's good to hear that you and your family's relationship have gone way better from what I heard the last time." Then someone tugged on his pants.

"Dad, can I have a back ride?" Akume, their only child looked at him. Naruto looked at Hinata. She nodded.

"Sure, anything for daddy's little girl." Naruto carried her up and placed her on his back. The little girl giggled. "So when you and Matsuri are getting one?"

Gaara blushed. "I don't know. It's up to her. She's the one having it anyway." Naruto laughed.

"Gaara-kun, I think asking her might be a good thing to do." Hinata giggled.

"Haiz...Naruto certainly have taught you something while you guys were out there." Gaara shook his head. He thought Hinata was shy and blushing all the time but it seems that she was willing to change for her lover.

Suddenly, three figure were running towards them. "Ah, it must be them but I thought Temari and Kankuro went alone?" Gaara said to himself. They went forward and saw Temari and Kankuro each carying someone injured the third figure came out behind their backs.

"Dickless?" Again, don't need to guess who that was.

"Sai?" Naruto gawked. Then he looked down to see the two injured figure. It was Sakura and Sasuke. "What happened?"

"No, I should be the one to ask that. Where were you all these time? Everyone was so damn worried!"

"Don't talk about my thing first. How did Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme got hurt?" He started to panic. Then someone went close to him. He looked down to see Akume looking at Sai with her wide lavender white eyes.

"Her...eyes...?" Sai couldn't get words out.

"Daddy, mummy say that they need help and Uncle Gaara told you to get some now." Akume still kept her gaze on Sai as she spoke.

"Mummy? She meant..."

"I need to go get help. Take care of her. Stay with Sai okay, Akume. I'll be back quick." He ran as fast as he could to the hospital got some doctors to look at Sakura and Sasuke. When Naruto was out of sight, Sai bent down and looked at the little girl.

"What's your name?" Sai asked Akume. She hesitated on replying but answered anyway.

"Uzumaki Akume. Daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-If you want to that is. HEHEHE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked the starting. It's not long enough but there will be more chapters to go and if you would like me to continue, tell me! If it's bad tell me too! Thanks. And here's another chibi outtake**

**Naruto : Sai, do you have to call me 'dickless' in front of my kid?**

**Sai : Well, that was the only reaction I could do. I'm innocent.**

**Naruto : Well, you don't sound innocent!**

**Me : Okay! I've had it! Enough quarrelling for one day before I give you all grounding : No chibi outtake for the two of you and Sasuke for a week!**

**Sasuke : What? I'm innocent.**

**Me : Like hell you are, chicken butt! Sorry Sasuke fans but sometimes, people are needed to be yelled at. (Huffed)**

**Hinata : Well, I hope you give us reviews! Sayonara! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I want to thank those who gave me reviews though it was only the first chapter. ARIGATOU GOZIMASU MINNA!!!**

**Me : Man, I was so surprised that I got two reviews already not long after I put up this story.**

**Hinata : Uh, Shiyo-san, that's because your creativity is high. (blushes)**

**Sasuke : Like hell it is. (shows tongue)**

**Me : Hey! You should be grateful that I even thought of putting you in the bloody story. Ungrateful brat!**

**Sasuke : (eye twitches) Why you! Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!**

**Me : Oh shit! Run Hinata!**

**Hinata : Oh shoot! Uh, before we run away from Sasule-kun, I would like to say this : Enjoy the story!--Ahhh! Run!!!**

**Me : ARGH!!!! ITACHI-SENPAI!!!**

**ENJOY!!! XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Daddy?**

"H-Hyuuga Hinata...So your daddy who is Naruto married to Hinata?

"Hmmhmm." Akume nodded her little head.

"How old are you?" Sai continued asking.

"7 years old. Sai-niisan. Who are you? Why did you call daddy 'Dickless'? Do you know daddy? How did you know him? I thought only Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kanky and Aunty Temari knew him."

"Oh he did not tell you his past then?" He asked the blond girl.

"No, daddy and mummy changes the subject every time I ask them."

"You're a smart kid. Doesn't look like you inherited dickless' brain." Sai laughed. Akume giggled. Soon, Naruto was back and Sakura and Sasuke was taken to the hospital. "Are they okay?"

"Ah, they're not that weak. Thanks for taking care of this little monster." Naruto smiled at his old friend. "So Akatsuki still on my tail?"

"Yeah, the eight-tails have just been recently caught. What are you going to do about it? You do know that everyone missed you? Tsunade would not tell us what happened. Sakura was damn sad when you were gone. It was like Team 7 was gone forever."

Naruto sighed. "I know that it has been hard for her but I don't have a choice." He looked to his wife. "We did not have a choice. We had no say in the matter."

"What actually happened Naruto?" Sai asked. Naruto just shook his head.

"I'll tell you one day." Naruto took Akume's hand. "Come on. We ought to go see Sakura and Sasuke now. Hinata does her work in the speed of sound." Sai did not ask any further for it was akward to stand there and talk. He just followed the father and daughter to see his teammates.

-----------------------------------------At Suna Hospital--------------------------------------------------------------

"How are they?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Luckily they were pulled out fast or else, things would not be like what just happened. Their chakra are dried up like dry sand. They'll need to rest for a week or more."

"That teme's pushing himself again." He turned to Sai. "By the way, what mission are you guys on?"

"Uh..." Sai actually found it not the best time to tell Naruto but paper can't cover up fire and so he decided to tell. "Tsunade put us on a mission...to find you."

"Find me?" Naruto was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because Jiraya got news saying that the eight-tail has been recently caught. You're the last one and you need protection."

"I don't need protection and besides. They won't find me. They can't." Naruto said. "Especially Danzo. So what's that old geezer up to anyways?"

"Dunno. He doesn't trust me anymore these days." Sai went back looking at Sakura in a deep sleep.

"So...when did teme came back?" Naruto asked.

"A month or so. You would be surprise when I said this. He came back with Uchiha Itachi. And two little girls. Both Itachi's daughters. Shocking eh? Itachi gave us news on the Akatsuki and their abilities apparently, the founder of the Uchiha clan's still alive."

"Wow. That's a shocking news." Sai nodded in agreement.

"How did Sakura react to teme's homecoming? I bet it was rough." Naruto asked, knowing his female teammate's attitude.

"Yeah it was. Sasuke came looking for you and her and she found Sakura and I walking together after a mission. And she cried and hugged him then when he least expect her to continue, she punched him hard in the face. She keep hitting him and when I went over to stop her, I got punched and its still pain here." Sai rubbed his face.

"Of course it still hurts. I added a little something in that punch. But I was saving the rest for someone else. For example...a guy name UZUMAKI NARUTO." The pink haired girl was sitting up and she spat venom when she said his name.

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan. I see you're feeling better." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah and when I get my hands on you. I'll be feeling even better. Do you know how worried I was? Kakashi-sensei wouldn't come out of his room. When Anko and I burst the door open, he was so sagged. Everybody was so down when they heard that you were gone.

"Where's Hinata? I thought she was with you. Or I assumed she was with you. The two of you. Both of you just wait. I'm going to call Katsuyu now and call everyone here. They're so going to beat you up. Especially Neji...." Sakura went on bragging how she's going to kill them.

Naruto looked at Sai for some explaination and it turns out that Sakura got to know Anko better and they stuck to each other when they were free. Just then Akume came back with an ice-cream in her hands.

"Hey, who gave you that ice-cream?" Naruto yelled.

"Kankuro-niisan gave it to me." Akume gave her dad a foxy grin that matched his. "Do you want some daddy?"

"D-Daddy?" It seems Sakura's bragging woke Sasuke up or the smell of ice cream woke him up. "When did you have a kid?"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. The first chapter was umm....a bit stupid..i mean there wasn't a title saying chapter 1 or something. Sry! Here's the chibi outtake!!!**

**Sasuke : You were lucky I did not touch you just now. (glares)**

**Me : Yeah right. Itachi came and help me rather than you. (Shows tongue)**

**Itachi : Maa, maa enough fighting. Sheesh.**

**Sasuke & Me : Shut up! (continue fighting.)**

**Itachi : They never seized to grab everyones attention, don't they?**

**Nana : (Sigh) That's Shiyo for you.**

**Me : Nana! You're best friend and y-you said that to me? (pout)**

**Sasuke : Itachi-teme. Humph! Come on Shiyo, we're leaving.**

**Me : Okay! But wait, we've gotta say something.**

**Sasuke & Me : THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING OUR STORY! HOPE YOU GIVE MORE!!! JA NE! Let's go Sasuke-nii.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, sorry for a day delay, computer hang and I had to use another computer to finish reading the Harry Potter story. Man, that story rocks!!!**

**Sasuke : How do we know that she's lying?**

**Naruto : How would I know?! If I knew I would have already used it on her. Sigh....If only we were in Harry Potter....**

**Sasuke : (lit up)Naruto, you're brilliant. Let's go to Hogwarts now!**

**Naruto : Should I? Should I not?**

**Sasuke : Oh come on, dope! (disappear)**

**Me : That's bad news. Very bad news. If they got their hands on the Veritaserium, I'm dead but I was telling the truth! Whatever...Okay, so the last chapter ended with Sasuke shocked that Naruto had kids. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :Uninvited Guests**

"Well, when did Itachi have twins?" Naruto snapped, showing his tongue like a kid.

"He met a woman. She died giving birth to them. End of story." Sasuke looked at him. Naruto was about to answer his question but Hinata came in.

"Naruto-kun...Do you want to eat something?" She saw Sasuke and smiled at him. "Nice to see you up that early. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh my God." Sakura said. "Hinata....You...did not stutter at all. What did Naruto do when you were gone?"

"Yeah, what did Naruto do when the both of you were gone?" a familiar voice said. Everyone looked to the back and saw the whole Rookie 9 and Team Gai plus Tsunade came.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah that's right. Those two can't move to beat you up. Well, good news. We can!" Kiba said in truimph.

"Daddy? Why do they want to beat you?" Akume, whose mouth was covered with ice-cream asked her shaking father who was shocked to see everyone found him.

"Daddy? When in the world did the brat become a father?" Tsunade asked then she burst out laughing. "Man, I didn't know the two of you would hook up and have a kid that early. So am I suppose to be her great grandmother?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! You married my cousin without telling me?! Oh, you're so dead." Neji slowly step forward.

"Hyuuga Neji, you stand right there. Hinata's the one marrying him. Not you. So that's enough of beating him up." Tenten yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Neji went back immediately. You do not want to know what Tenten can do to boys when she's mad. Just like some wise old man said. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Mummy, why does that man has the same name as you?" The girl looked at her with her lavender eyes.

"Oh, she has the Hyuuga eyes. Uncle will be glad when he knows this news." Neji said.

"No, Neji. He will not know. I'm not exactly a Hyuuga anymore. I was banished. Naruto-kun was banished along with me. We went away. Far away like they told us too. But we weren't sad because we knew we weren't alone. And if father ever knew, he wouldn't even care less. After all he never cared about me." Hinata looked sad for a while.

"To answer your question Akume, that man...is your uncle. He's not like Uncle Gaara or Kankuro-niisan. He's your uncle by blood."

"Oh, nice to meet you Uncle Neji. Mummy do I have cousins? Uncle Neji, do you have someone like mummy and have children like me? Someone I could play with?" She looked very content and happy like a person who never knew war life.

"Uh, not yet. But uh, you do have two aunts. Aunt Hanabi can't make it. She went on a mission with her boyfriend. And this woman here. Is Aunt Tenten."

"Oh, congratulations Neji-nii, Tenten-chan! I knew the two of you would be together in the end!" Hinata smiled. "And who is Hanabi dating?"

"You wouldn't guess who this is. And it would waste all the time we're going to have to punch you up so we'll just tell you. It's Sarutobi Konohamaru." Naruto started laughing.

"That brat...hahahahahaaha....I wouldn't believe a word but since Neji said it then it's true. Wait. Then what happened to Moegi and Udon? Wait...wait...don't tell me...they're together?"

"Man, did Hinata pass some of her brain to you or is the answer too obvious?" Shikamaru cut in.

"Nice to see you again Shika." Naruto said boredly.

"Troublesome." He asnwered.

"Akume. You can remember them easily. That one is your Uncle Neji, the one who have the same eyes as you and mummy. Then that lazy-ass, the one who always say 'troublesome', that's Uncle Shikamaru. He's a Nara. And he's the one Aunt Temari likes."

"Just like daddy like mummy?" Akume asked.

"Yeah. And-"

"SASUKE-NIISAN!!!" Two female voice yelled. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh shit. Kami-sama please help me." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, peeps that was **

**Me : Hahahahahahaha.....I love that. Sasuke...hahahahahahahaha....**

**Shino : I agree so...haha....(trying badly not to laugh)**

**Sasuke and Naruto suddenly appear.**

**Naruto : Hahahahahahaha.....You should be the one running Shiyo....Hahahahahahaahaha......**

**Sasuke : (strangle me and put something in my mouth) Hahahahahaha....Plan sucessful.**

**Me : Huh? (Look at Shino) SHINO-KUN! I LOVE YOU! (Close my mouth and blush)**

**Shino : (blush)**

**Sasuke and Naruto : Hahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Me : I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE-KUN! (shuts my mouth)**

**Naruto : hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah...lol.....hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha......**

**Sasuke : Shut up, dope!(blushing)**

**Naruto :WOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....Well, thanks for the updates people. JA NE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the bloody delay. My parents wouldn't let me even hug my computer let alone touch it because of my bloody exam.**

**DISCLAIMER : I WISHED I OWNED NARUTO WITH MY BEST FRIENDS, NANA, JULIE AND THE REST!!!!!**

**Me: I hate those stupid exams. Stupid, stupid, stupid...**

**Sasuke: There she goes again...(groans)**

**Naruto : Well, it's natural. Exams are a pain in the ass.**

**Me: I'm glad someone understands me.**

**Sasuke : I thought you were on my side, dope!**

**Naruto: Who said so? I wasn't on anyones side, sheesh.**

**Me : You do not want to hear the rest of the arguement so to save you people's neck, enjoy ready Chapter 4! Oh shit...( Sasuke : Katon : Fire Ball Jutsu) RUN AWAY!!!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Naruto's super short Romantic story.**

"SASUKE-NIISAN! Sasuke-niisan..."Two girls panted as they appeared in front of the door. Sasuke looked like he was going to say hi to Kami-sama any minute now. They gasped once they saw how badly Sasuke was in his position and ran to give him a bear hug which caused a pain for the hurt man.

"Aw...Sasuke-niisan. What happened to you?" The one with the dark black haired said with pity in her voice.

"Jeez, Shiyo. Can't you see that he got into a fight and he was badly hurt?" The other one who had dark black hair and brown highlights said.

"Well, I'm not as physic as you Nana but I was asking the opposite, meaning actually. How can that person hurt Sasuke-nii like that? That should have been us but it's okay. It's been a while since Sasuke-nii was seen on a sickbed." Shiyo snickered.

Nana sighed. "Can we drop the subject now?" She groaned. "Oh, dad's outside and he said since it's so crowdy, he went for a walk.

"Hn." Was all his answer.

"Okay, not to be rude but...WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR ONE WORD ANSWER?!!" Shiyo screamed. "Thank god dad wasn't in here. He would have pulled me out of this place."

"Shiyo can you get a grip of yourself?" Her sister begged her. "Don't tell me you drank coffee before you even came here?"

Shiyo smiled proudly at her sister and took out a bottle which contained brown liquid. Then in a flash, she pulled her bottle away and ran for it like her life depended on it. "YOU WILL NOT GET MY COFFEE!!!" She yelled.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Nana yelled after her but before that she stopped at the door. "I'll be back." She panted and she was gone but they could still hear her voice outside. "CAOME BACK HERE OR I'LL TELL DAD!!!"

"Wow, they sure know how to capture people's attention." Naruto breathed for the first time.

"Well, they're twins after all, what can you expect?" Sasuke shrugged causing him to winced in pain.

"Sasuke-kun, you should not move too much. Your injury is way worse than Sakura-chan's." Hinata said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking to. Go get your own!" Naruto sent daggers in Sasuke's direction.

"Seriously, how did you end up in Suna?" Tsunade suddenly cut in.

"It's quite a long story you know." Naruto rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Everyone looked at him like he was just trying to change the subject or run away.

"We've got plenty of time to spare so spill before we bust your little ass." Kiba sniggered.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defeat. There was no way he could beat these people even though he has the help pf his clones. "It all started when Tsunade was out of Konoha and the first thing they did was to round me up and banish me-"

"Hey, what for us!" The twins were back unfortunate for Sasuke. "Thank go we made it in time." They plopped down beside their uncle and listened intensely to the story.

-Flashback-

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banish from Konoha. You are not allowed to take one step in Konoha forever." Danzo smirked. Hyuuga Hiashi looked serious and stood up._

"_Danzo-sama. I wish to banish one other person." He said softly. The person beside Naruto whimpered. "I wish to banish...Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata thought she would faint at the time. Naruto felt ragged as anger built in him._

"_**Oh, just kill them already, then we shall have a happy ending." Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.**_

"_**Can't. I would just cause a crime here then I'll be in deep shit. Fuck Danzo and Hyuuga Hiashi." He growled in his mind.**_

"_**Whatever, just make sure they die before we die." He snorted before he cut his connection with his host.**_

"_The both of you better get out of here before we order to kill on sight." Danzo glared at the two._

"_Sure thing old man. But let me tell you this. When Tsuande comes back, she's going to make you pay but I can't make sure that would happen so I'm giving you a warning : If you ever hurt my friends, you'll never see the nest sunrise." Naruto threatened them. That caused a little rampage._

_Danzo slammed his fist on the table which caused a loud bang that made everyone in the room to jumoed slightly. "Is that a threat boy?!"_

" _Hell yeah it is, and believe it when I say something when I mean it.. You can kiss everything goodbye then....." His voice trailed off after Hinata dragged him out of the room sobbing in tears. They went to Naruto's house/apartment to get his clothings and everything when Hinata burst out loyd crying._

"_Hinata..." He whispered softly as he hugged the young Hyuuga._

"_W-Why did he..sob...banish me? I was trying so hard. Very hard. Every day...sob...why?" She continued to cry on Naruto's chest._

"_It's not your fault Hinata. Remember that. It was never your fault." Naruto softly comforted her. Soon, they had gotten their bags and ready to leave._

"_I'm going to miss everyone in the village." Hinata said._

"_So am I." Naruto sighed. He took her hand and said, "I'll take care of you Hinata. No matter what. It's a promise to you for a life time." Naruto smiled at her and for the first time, Hinata smiled abck at him without a single blush on her face. Hand in hand, they disappeared._

-Flashback end-

* * *

**Well, that's it. I guess that's a cliffhanger or it can be counted as one..Hehehe...**

**Me: OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WATCHED TRANSFORMERS 2: REVERNGE OF THE FALLEN!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........breath.......Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....Okay enough. TRANSFORMERS ROCKS!!!**

**Bumblebee : Yay! We've got a number one fan, Ironhide!**

**Ironhide : Cool. Prime, you died good.**

**Optimus : Well, to tell you the thruth, I didn't feel good.**

**Sasuke : I thought you big guys promised not to be spoilers?!**

**Me: Jolt! Sideswipe! Mudflap! Skid! Arcee! Ratchet! Bumblebee! Optimus Prime! Ironhide! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..............YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**Sasuke : No comment. Well, go watch Transformers 2, people. Awesome. Ja ne! Remember to check out Chap 5!!! Transformers 2 rocks! That I have to agree...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, I guess I have to say it right? I AM SORRY! (BOW DOWN) GOMEN! GOMEN! Please don't be mad. I got some private messages from you guys but there was Internet problem so I couldn't reply! GOMENASAI!**

**whole of Konoha+ Gakuen Alice+ Harry Potter+ Twilight: *skeptical***

**Me: I'm innocent! (surrender hand signs)**

**Sasuke: yeah, right.**

**Me: I'm really sorry. Forgive me? (pouts) **

**Sasuke: consider that I won't be doing the disclaimer forever?**

**Me: FINE! Please? I'll do the disclaimer now. I DON'T OWN NARUTO...hope I did...HERE'S CHAPTER 5, ENJOY!**

**Sasuke: Let's look further first....  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another gone...**

"That's it then. We head for Suna after Hinata got Akume. We thought it's for the best for you guys not to know. Oh and about Akatsuki, yeah, Akume was like a target to everyone just to capture me and that was one of the main reason we came here. One word: Gomenasai." Naruto said sincerely.

"So has anything so far happened that we don't know?" Tsunade placed a hand at her hip. Naruto looked around.

"I don't think so. Oh, did I mention we went back to Konoha undercover and you guys didn't know?" Naruto smirked. Everybody gaped. "Yeah, Gaara was laughing after we got back to the apartment he rent there." Soon, everybody settled down talking about stuff at Konoha to give Naruto a little remembrance about there it was little unexpected when they said Sasuke proposed to Sakura already.

"Naruto, I have to get Akume to bed. She's tired after a long day. You could stay and chat but come home early, kay?" Hinata had little Akume lying on her shoulders. She gave Naruto a peck and left.

"See ya'." Naruto waved goodbye to his daughter.

"Bye, bye, Daddy." She said, pulling out her thumb she was sucking and gave him a flying kiss while Naruto accepted it immediately.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sasuke cooed at Naruto then laughed.

"Shut it, teme." Naruto snapped.

"Okay, it's not like I hate being here but I've got PAPERWORK to dread. So see ya Gaki. You know, Jiraya would want you to live a happy life in Konoha."

"I know. Don't worry Tsunade. I have everyone back now. Do do you paperwork. I'm here all the time." Naruto gave Tsunade a warm hug. "Ah, go back before Danzo and Hiashi do something in your absence." With that, Tsunade left and went back to Konoha in a poof.

"So what should we do next?" Naruto shuffled his hands and Neji smirked. "I guess you guys have something in mind already? Pity you 2 love birds can't come..." Naruto muffled a laugh. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Don't you ever grow up, dope?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto smirked.

"Have a good rest patients! We'll come by...hm...when you get out?" Everyone laughed and as they say about how couples do things together, they threw the glass vase at him. The two girls beside Sasuke boink his head.

"Sasuke-nii! Don't be rude to people especially that's your best friend." Shiyo winked at Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be respectful to your elders?" _Damn, wrong sentence. Shit_, Sasuke mentally cursed himself.

"Kami-sama Sasuke-nii, you're not old. You're even younger than our father. Geez." Nana shook her head at her uncle. Shiyo was laughing like mad. Naruto and the rest were gone before Sasuke could ask for help. Sakura could just laugh along with Shiyo.

"You know, if Itachi knew Shiyo was trying to get on with Shino, man, he'll use his Sharingan till he's blind!" Kiba barked out a laugh. Shino cleared his throat. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing wrong anyway, she's almost the same age as Sasuke and we're almost the same age as him so there's nothing wrong about it." Shino pushed his glasses up and shrugged. They talked for hours and hours. To the Konoha gang, it was a relief that Naruto was back. To Naruto, he was glad-no, happy that he had his friends back.

It was 3 minutes to midnight when a scream was heard. Naruto and the gang turned their heads to the source of the sound."What the...hell?" Neji activated his Byakugan and opened his eyes wide. "It's Hinata. She's fighting the Akatsuki, it's that bomb guy again and another masked guy-"

"It's Madara. He's now recognized as Tobi, right now we should go aid Hinata, talk later." Itachi came up in front of them. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Another scream erupt but it wasn't Hinata but Akume's. Naruto started to leak out tears.

----Flashback---

"_Where are going to go? Akume could not live this type of life. No with the Akatsuki running around." Hinata looked around worriedly. Naruto hugged her closer._

"_Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you guys. You and Akume are the most precious people to me now. No one can hurt you. I won't let them." Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata and did not let his family go._

---End of Flashback---

"I promise to protect you and I broke my word." Naruto whispered to himself. "Please don't let anything happen to yourselves." He silently begged. As they were nearing the house, there was an explosion. Neji immediately made a move and covered Tenten as they 'ducked and covered'. Naruto hadn't the time to stop, he rushed straight into the house and saw Hinata lying there under a pool of blood.

"HINATA!" Naruto ran to her and look at her wounds. "Kuso, Hinata!" Hinata was bleeding underneath not above. "No, no. Not another one." Naruto carried Hinata and ran past the shocked gang to Suna hospital. He ran and ran. All he thought was Hinata.

"Please Hinata. I beg you. Please be okay." Naruto's tears dripped onto her blood stained face. He ran inside the hospital and passed Sakura and Sasuke's room. Shiyo and Nana were still blinking. Itachi came up and explained everything but shouldn't we take a look at what's happening with Naruto and Hinata?

"Suisan! Hinata! She's hurt!" Naruto yelled at the healer which he knew very well. The said healer, drop everything she was doing and called for an operation." Things were going very bad. Hinata was fine but there was something in her that wasn't. Suisan-sensei came out frowning.

"H-How's Hinata?" Naruto asked. You should look at his face. He was scared to death and before, he was pacing up and down he hall shaking, muttering to himself.

"Hinata's fine." Everyone sighed in relief but Naruto did not. He knew Suisan too well, he bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"But?" Everyone stopped breathing. THERE WAS A 'BUT' AT THE BACK?! Suisan let her dark brown bangs cover her face.

"Hinata's fine but the baby's gone." Naruto felt a chill crawled up his spine and he dropped to the ground. Everyone rushed to him. He felt as if he was dying. His heart wouldn't stop beating. He looked around and hear muffle sound all around him.

"Naruto! You okay, man?" Neji looked at him.

"Naruto!" Ino and Tenten exclaimed. Naruto was just staring straight at the operation doors and keep muttering 4 words.

"It's all happening again..."

* * *

**wOw. What's 'happening again'? Okay, I've got my internet back and my holidays so I guess Chapter 6 will be updated soon!!!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, right. (snorts)**

**Me: Hate you...DON'T LISTEN TO UCHIHA SASUKE PEOPLE!!!**

**Sasuke: Shut up. Bye people. **

**Me: W-Wait!**

**SHUT DOWN.  
**


End file.
